


Grand performance (A true fool’s kiss)

by zzzora



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, apologies for any grammar mistakes or typos, eng is not my native language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzora/pseuds/zzzora
Summary: It had been a grand performance so far. Jevil and Seam had practiced like crazy this time around because this performance was one of the biggest shows they got to put on during the year. It was the day of the king and for once, all common darkeners were allowed into the castle to celebrate.





	Grand performance (A true fool’s kiss)

It had been a grand performance so far. Jevil and Seam had practiced like crazy this time around because this performance was one of the biggest shows they got to put on during the year. It was the day of the king and for once, all common darkeners were allowed into the castle to celebrate.

The extra large audience meant it was important to put more effort and care into the performance, in order to please both the king and also to show the commoners that the king truly had the best quality entertainment there was to offer. For Seam and Jevil it felt extra special because they got to entertain and spread joy and laughter to so many monsters all at once. Especially since the commoners usually had a lack thereof.

Seam had put his finest robe and wizard hat on, velvet-like fabrics shimmering in deep magenta and prussian blue. Both hat and robe were nicely adorned with all the red card suites, the hearts and diamonds. He'd even gone through the extra effort of grooming his furry fabric so it was looking extra lustrous - something the audience probably didn't notice, but Jevil definitely did.

Likewise, Jevil had also decided to dress up for the occasion and matched his companion by wearing a jester's outfit adorned by the black card suits, the clubs and spades. The colours of his outfit were a flamboyant mix of amethyst purple and charcoal black, with lime-colored extra frilly frills to add that special eye-catching flare.

The performance had gone great, all the practice and preparation had really payed off and now it was time for their final act for the evening.

"Now, for my final magic trick!" Seam bellowed at the audience as he took a few grandiose steps across the stage - but just as he was about to cast his last spell, he tripped and fell- audience gasping in shock as the magician suddenly stumbled backwards and accidentally firing off the spell at himself, falling down unconscious on the stage as a result.

A dramatic silence quickly filled the entire court before Jevil finally broke it;

"Oh no!! What a tragic tragedy this be!!" He yelled at the audience with an over exaggerated gasp.

"It seems my dear but oh-so clumsy magic companion has fallen victim to his own spell, one most foul, foul!" 

The Jester allowed for a short dramatic pause before he continued;

"Why is the spell so foul you might ask? ...Well, it's because it has put our beloved court magician here to a deep, deep sleep of course! A sleep that can only be broken by... a true fool's kiss!" Jevil declared with a grin growing ever wider on his lips as he made a silly face while pointing at himself, getting some laughs and whistling from the audience in return.

With over-dramatic movements and gestures, Jevil then stepped over to Seam - he even made a nice little twirl.

"What tragedy!" Jevil put a gloved hand up to his forehead, making a pained expression before he knelt down next to Seam and added; "A sleeping beauty you are not and I be no charming prince! But a true fool I be, be! So a true fool's kiss I'll give to thee, to thee!" Jevil finished as he puckered his lips in an over exaggerated way and slowly bent down to kiss Seam awake - to the audience's suspence and amusement.

**_*SPLATT!!* ****_**

********

The audience suddenly roared with laughter.

"Ppppppfffftttpt!!!" Was the spitting noises coming from Jevil whose face was now entirely covered in dark raspberry pie.

Just as they’d planned.

Seam, who had just smeared Jevil's face with said pie and who was no longer fake-sleeping, laughed delightedly at his companion as he sat up and raised his wand, using it to shoot out confetti and fireworks in all the colors of the rainbow which lit up the entire darkener-packed court.

Huge applause followed.

As Jevil alternated between wiping and licking off the remainders of the dark raspberry pie from his face, his gaze landed on Seam. The magic cat doll truly looked magnificent as the fireworks and stage lights shone upon him. A truly beautiful sight to behold, Jevil thought to himself. Feeling incredible lucky to have the first row seat to watch him, always.  
The little jester did not snap out of his thoughts until it was time for them to take a bow and Seam shouted "Oi!" at him for just standing there, whilst the magician had already gotten up on his two paws and bowed graciously.

Jevil suddenly looked out at the huge crowd which was still cheering, with a few laughs mixed in at the airheaded court jester. They were probably thinking that this too, was a part of the show's comedic acts.

Jevil made sure to bow extra hard to let the audience know how much he’d appreciated their presence, but he ended up bowing so deep that he fell forward on his head, doing a unplanned somersault just before he curtains went down, earning one last roaring laughter from the audience.

What a great show it had been.

A big soft purple paw reached down for him, accompanied by a soft laughter from it’s owner.

"Ha ha ha… we never said anything about finishing our show with a somersault, did we?"

Jevil chuckled as he grasped the paw with his small gloved hand and was pulled up and into a big warm hug by his companion.

Jevil felt so elated by the success of their joint performance that as soon as Seam let go of him, he instantly floated up until he was face to face with the magician, wagging his tail joyfully in the process, face beaming like the sun.

"It's not everyday I get a face full of pie, pie! ...But it was a success, the audience loved it, loved it!"

Seam gently smiled back at his little jester-shaped ray of sunshine. "They definitely did.” 

“...Speaking of pie, you forgot a piece."  
The magician mumbled as he leaned in and licked up the remaining dark raspberry filling of off the small jester's right cheek.

"S-s...Seamy!?"

Seam just chuckled softly at the now bright red faced Jester floating in front of him. It was more common for the imp to make a move on him but the high from the success of their grand performance just now made him feel bolder than usual.

"I'm still waiting for that _"true fool's kiss"_ , you know..." Seam added with a knowing smile. He tilted his head and gave Jevil a quick little playful wink.

"...Ooooh." Jevil's eyes widened as he realized what Seam had just asked him to do. Granted, kissing his companion was always on his to-do list, but it was unusual for him to actually have Seam ask him to.

"Just promise not to pie me this time." Jevil giggled.

"Promise."

The jester then floated over and wrapped his small arms around the much larger purple cat's neck before gently pressing his lips against the other's. He lingered, kissing him deeply - because a true fool's kiss should be anything but short and shallow.


End file.
